A New Evil
by Shocking Revelation
Summary: Six years after the war ended, the gang is living a peaceful life. Until an ancient evil from the past arises. As Aang and his friends fight to stop it, Aang becomes victim to it, and realizes its using him to accomplish its goal for mass destruction
1. Evil Arising

A New Evil

**Well, here I am writing another fanfic. However this will not be a short story. It will be long, and I promise plenty of suspense. Hope you enjoy! It's going to be a long ride. **

**Chapter 1**

**Evil Arising**

Morning came quickly In Ba-Sing-Se. And Aang was just barely starting to wake up. He had his arms over Katara as the slept through the night. 6 years had past since the war ended, and Aang and Katara were closer then ever. They were even to be wedded in a few days.

As the sunlight came through the gilded window, Aang turned his head over towards Katara. He stared for a moment. Looking over the woman he loved with happiness in his eyes.

He couldn't ask for anything else. The person who always believed in him, and who accompanied him on his journey to save the world, would soon become his wife. Soon Katara blinked open hers eyes and saw Aang smiling at her.

"Why good morning" she said giving a smile herself. "How did you sleep?"

Wonderful, with you by my side" Aang replied.

Katara sat up to face Aang and looked at her ring he had just given her a week ago. He had made it himself. Carved from the best stone he could find, and painted a watertribe blue color with the air and water symbols together on it.

Aang would never forget her reaction when he presented it to her. She nearly leapt off the ground and fell into his arms. Crying tears of happiness and giving him a big kiss on the lips. As the flashback rolled through his mind, Katara rubbed her hand up and down his back.

Feeling the scar that he had been given years ago. "It's barely noticeable now" she said.

Aang shrugged. "Yeah you have a way with healing that's for sure."

Before their conversation could continue a knock came to the door.

"Who is it?" called Aang.

"It's Toph, Twinkle Toes. I was sent up here to get you Zuko needs to see you for something."

"Aang sighed. This was the life of the avatar. Working non-stop to help those in need, but with Zuko helping him things had become somewhat easier.

"Tell him I'll be down in a second."

Toph grunted. I'm your personal messenger."

He turned back to Katara who had a look of disappointment in her eyes.

"What's wrong? Aang asked sympathetically.

Katara placed a hand on his hand and sighed. "You're going away again aren't you?"

Aang looked out the window and watched the sun in the sky.

"I don't know for sure he said. Zuko just might need to tell me something. He might not need me to go away again." "But if he does, I can't help it, I'm the Avatar and it's my duty to protect the world and help those in need."

"But Aang, Our wedding is in four days, and you've already postponed it twice. I don't want to hold off on it again. This is important event in our lives." Katara said.

"Katara, I realize that, and I want more than anything to be with you. I'll go to the palace and talk to him now, I'm sure it's probably nothing."

"After that we'll have the wedding you always dreamed of." Aang said giving his fiancée a hug.

Katara started to cheer up and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Ok, I'm going to go down the lakeside and do some waterbending. You take care."

She replied.

Aang nodded, and hurried out of the apartment to fetch Appa. He was getting old now, and was hard for him to make trips these days.

However, he was strong and still had energy to go to one place a day, but was beat afterwards.

"Hey buddy." Aang said as he walked up to his bison friend. Appa looked up and gave a big yawn. Aang smiled.

"Well buddy, we have to go to the fire nation palace. Think you're up for a flight there?" Appa sat up and aang jumped high in the air and landed on his back. Yip yip he said. Appa leapt from the ground and took off leaving Ba Sing Se behind.

The flight to the fire nation wasn't too long. After flying for an hour, Aang began to see the wide red roof houses coming up on the horizon.

"Were almost there buddy." he said rubbing Appa's head.

The palace stood much taller than Aang remembered it. Zuko must have had builders to add onto it. There was a new tower placed where the old one used to be, and several cottages surrounded the main building.

In addition, it no longer looked strict and viciously powerful. The fire nation had really changed since he had been there. But it was a positive change, and Aang was proud of it.

He pulled back onto Appa and they landed softly on the neatly paved road.

To his surprise, Zuko was already at the door waiting for him, with a smile on his face. He leapt off of Appa and ran up to Zuko embracing him in a friendly hug.

"I never thought I'd be doing that when I first met you," Teased Aang.

Zuko gave a short laugh. "Well it's great to see you again." "Come on inside, lets have some tea and talk."

Aang laughed. "You're starting to sound like your uncle."

Zuko rolled his eyes. "I'll take that as a compliment." he said.

Zuko patted him on the back and showed him to the parlor. It was beautiful, Zuko had decorated it was items that each symbol the four nations. It no longer looked like a fire nation palace, but a palace for all nations.

Zuko sat down at a small desk and offered Aang a seat. Two servants came in shortly and brought down a teapot and cups for them.

Aang and Zuko politely thanked them and asked to be alone while they talked.

"So what was the reason you wanted me here?" Aang asked.

Zuko sipped his tea and placed it gently down. "There have been reports Aang."

"Reports about what?" Aang asked confused.

"There have been reports of people falling ill all around the world, of some kind of sickness."

"That's sad, but why is this a major concern?" Aang asked giving Zuko an odd look.

Zuko stood up and walked over to the window and sighed.

"This isn't ordinary. Nobody has ever heard or seen before until now. And the effects on humans are devastating. They become different somehow.

Aang grew more concerned. How do they act? He asked. Zuko turned to him, now fully sterner.

They are violent, out of control maniacs and try to hurt the ones they love. Unfortunately some of them have succeeded. It's getting worse everyday. More and more people are changing. It's like they're controlled by something.

Aang's face then turned blank.

He turned his back and looked at the wall. I think I remember this now he said.

Zuko nearly jumped. Really? Do you know what its called? Why is it happening?

I cant answer that. All I know is that the monks told me a story similar to this a long time ago.

It was about evil entity that dwells somewhere beneath the earth. It was cast away due to the destruction it caused.

Later, it was awaken by someone and its wrath was unleashed causing everyone to fall into madness throughout the world. It was planning to use this to its advantage but the monks never told me how.

Soon after, a brave, a brave earthbender by the name of Tako fought the evil entity. Tako somehow found a secret way that made the entity vulnerable. He used this "special object to trap the entity down in the caves forever."

"However, no record has ever told how he did this. Moreover, was never heard from again."

When Aang finished his short info story he sat down and waited for Zuko to reply.

"This entity you say, only a human can awaken it and merge to it?"

"I can't say, but that is how it was awoken last time maybe that's how it's alive again, Aang replied.

"But who would awaken such a thing?"

"I don't know, but it seems like the sickness is spreading.

We have to get the gang together to find out where it's coming from and stop it." Aang said with major concern in his voice.

Zuko looked worried. "How can we? We don't know if it's the entity or not. Even if it was, we don't know how Tako stopped it before, or what it's planning to do now, by making everyone fall into this rage."

Before Aang could reply, a servant rushed into the room.

"My lord! I have news from you from Omashu prison." "A man who has contracted the dark sickness has mentioned some things you should hear."

"What kind of things." Zuko demanded. The servant was unsure, and had no information.

But Zuko thought the prisoner might have info of how he got the sickness.

Zuko placed the tea tray on the other side of the room and looked at Aang.

"Rally the gang up." he said.

"Meet me tomorrow in front of the palace. In the meantime I'll prepare things for our trip."

"It looks like the world needs our help again. And this time it's in much bigger danger than before."

**This is just the first chapter of many to come. I'm sure you're full of questions, like: What is the sickness? And what is this entity? Why is everyone descending to madness, and what for? Well you'll just have to keep reading to find out. **

**Please Review!**


	2. A Heartbreaking Gesture

**Chapter 2**

**A Heartbreaking Gesture**

As Appa swore through the sky, Aang couldn't help but feel dread in his heart. If the monks story was true, then great danger had come to the world. Should he complete this mission without his friends? It could be dangerous.

But then again, they've accompanied him through more than a fair share of dangers in the past. This wouldn't be any different.

When he arrived in Ba-Sing-Se, Katara was waiting for him by the apartment building. Aang struggled to give a smile, as he climbed off of Appa. Katara raced over to him and embraced him in a big hug.

"Glad you're back she said. "Now I was thinking of what should the theme be for our wedding.

It was quite a tough choice. I had to choose between an airbender theme, and a watertribe theme." "Sokka much rather go with watertribe since he believes it would be accustom to our tribe ways. However, I thought since you haven't had any airbender traditions in a long, long time, I've decided to go with an airbender theme."

"It'll be great; we'll decorate the church exactly like an airbender temple. We'll have air ball games afterwards and-."

Aang cut her off and sighed as he looked to the ground.

"Katara, there's something I have to tell you."

Katara's happiness shifted into sorrow. She knew what was coming.

"You're postponing the wedding again aren't you?" she said sadly but stern at the same time.

Aang still hanging his head nodded.

Katara stomped her foot and gritted her teeth. The water in the nearby stream erupted skywards. She then glared at Aang.

"How could you! Can't you just give one day of the year, to get married? I thought you loved me." Aang.

Aang placed a hand on Katara's shoulder. "Katara I love you more than anything, its just we need to do something more important."

Katara pushed his hand off of her and turned away back inside without even glancing back.

He didn't bother to follow her, she needed sometime alone. In the meantime however, he better go tell Sokka and Toph about their upcoming mission.

It didn't take long to find them, Sokka was in the courtyard with Suki kissing, and Toph was playing a game of earthbending ball with the local boys, and had clearly whipped them at it.

"Ok boys, which one you think you take me on next?" she called. Two boys in the corner looked scared.

Obviously they never had seen a powerful earthbender like Toph before.

As Toph stood on an earth stool looking proud at her victory, Aang took the moment to talk to her.

Hey Toph! Can I speak to you for a moment? He called stepping onto the court.

Toph still gazing in the other direction grew stern.

"Twinkle Toes, I'm busy right now, can't it wait? She said.

Aang placed his hands in his pockets. "No it cant, it has to do with a mission."

Toph's attitude changed. She made the stool disappear back into the earth and walked over to him.

"A mission you say? Well I'll be, I haven't had the pleasure of going on one of those in a long time."

Aang smiled. Good old Toph, always looking forward to do some fighting.

"Come get Sokka and meet me inside the building's parlor." He said.

Toph nodded. And walked over to the court yard to rally up Sokka, who didn't look pleased by the time he got to the parlor.

"What's this about Aang? Suki and I were, having a picnic and you have to come for a chat."

Aang offered them seats and began to tell the tale of what he and Zuko found out.

Sokka and Toph were left in disbelief.

"Its happening again isn't it? Toph said. "More destruction to this world."

Aang nodded with an unfortunate look. "Zuko says he knows one of the prisoners who have caught the sickness.

He might be able to tell us how he got it and where it's coming from."

Sokka began to get more curious. "Have you told Katara yet?" He asked. Aang shook his head.

"She doesn't want to talk to me, now that I've postponed the wedding… again."

Toph gave a snort laugh. "Well Twinkle Toes, sometimes that's how love is.

You learn that love, true love, Always has joys and sorrow, Seems ever present, yet is never quite the same, Becoming more than love and less than love, so difficult to define. And you learn that through it all, you really can endure, that you really are strong, that you do have value." "Whereas in the case of Katara, that value is falling apart, by you focusing on your duties more than her. Quite frankly that tears breaks her heart."

Aang was in disbelief. "But she knows I love her more than life itself." He cried.

"I saved the world for Katara, I would die for Katara, Katara is the one who gave me hope." "Without her, I have no strength. She's the thing that keeps me going."

Sokka was touched. His sister meant that much to him and he would do anything for her. He knew she had found the perfect man.

Sokka sat beside Aang and placed an arm around him. "If its makes you feel better, I'll tell her what we have to do." he suggested.

Aang looked at Sokka. "You'd do that for me Sokka?"

"Of course what is a brother- in law for?"

Aang smiled and thanked Sokka before going upstairs to pack his things.

Sokka went into Katara's room to explain their mission and was in there a long time. Aang waited patiently all night for her to come to him.

It was nearly midnight by the time she did. There was a knock on his door and Katara slowly walked in. Still hanging her head she spoke to him.

"Sokka told me everything." She said. "And I thought it over awhile and I have something to say to you."

Aang walked over to her and encouraged her to lift her chin up to face him.

Katara gave a soft sniffle and pulled the ring off her finger. She slowly handed it to Aang.

"I'm sorry, I'm just not ready."

Aang's mouth hung open as he took the ring.

Katara cried softly and walked out the door closing it behind her.

Aang stared at the ring and said nothing. The only sound in the room was the fall of a teardrop onto the floor.

**I know its short but it's the best I have. I promise next chapter will be more eventful. Anyway, Please Review!**


	3. The Journey Begins

Chapter 3

The Journey Begins

Aang didn't sleep that night. So much on his mind prevented him from drifting off. He also did not cry.

Holding back the tears was hard, but he tried to avoid them and work out a game plan.

The night was long and morning wasn't as pleasant as it used to be. Now that Katara wasn't by his side and a new danger was threatening the world.

When the sun came through the windowsill, Aang nearly crashed.

He had pulled an all-nighter by just lying in bed. However, it was no use trying to go back to sleep now, they had to meet Zuko at the palace and head to Omashu. As he slipped out of his monk clothes and into traveling gear, he heard Katara's door open from across the hallway.

He put his ear to the door and listened to see if she was talking to anyone. But she was silent.

She made her way down the steps and was probably heading for the parlor. Aang sighed. He knew he would have to make it up to her somehow. Running downstairs as quick as he could he rush into the parlor to find Katara, Sokka and Toph all sitting together.

"Morning Aang, Sokka said with a small smile. Obisly he had found out about him and Katara already, Aang had guessed.

"Would you like something to eat before we leave?" We have a long journey ahead of us.

Aang sat down on the sofa next to Katara and shook his head. I'm not hungry," he said.

"Suit yourself; I'm going to have myself I buffet"

Aang looked at Katara who had not even said good morning to him.

Instead she was kneeling by a bowl of water and bending it back in forth in deep concentration.

Aang tried to work up a conversation. "Good morning Katara, how are you today?

"I'm fine thank you for asking," Katara said softly.

Her attitude had changed since yesterday, and she was clearly still upset. He did the only thing a boyfriend could do when his girlfriend was upset; he put his arm around her. Katara quickly noticed and took action.

"Aang not now, I'm trying to practice," she said.

Aang removed his arm and hung his head. Toph and Sokka both looked at him with uncertainty.

20 minutes later, after Appa was packed and everyone was ready, Aang started to board. Katara was the first to get on. A look of determination was on her face. Clearly she was ready for anything that the entity would throw at her. What a brave waterbender she was Aang thought.

Sokka a boarded onto Appa next after saying his goodbyes to Suki. He didn't want her on the mission, in fear that she might contract the sickness.

Suki was angry over this, but understood that her boyfriend probably knew best. She gave him one last kiss and waved as he and Toph climbed aboard.

Aang waved goodbye too and signaled Appa into the air. Looking over his shoulder, he took one last look at Ba-Sing-Se. For it would be the last time he saw it in a long time. As they flew Sokka pulled some parchments from his bag and unfolded them.

"I got these at Ba-Sing-Se University last night. They're medical documents. They tell about all kinds of diseases, how they are caught and what the cure is."

"Let me see those," Katara said, taking the parchment from Sokka's hands.

As she gazed over it she looked puzzled.

"I don't see anything about a disease that causes madness. Did Zuko tell you any of the symptoms Aang?"

"No, he just said people started to act different, and then would become violent."

Katara looked even more confused. "Odd, well we're almost there; we'll see what this prisoner has to say soon enough."

She handed the papers back to Sokka and stood up. "The palace is just up ahead."

Sokka stood up as well to take a look. My, it sure has changed," he replied.

"How so? Asked Toph fiddling with rocks that she had found on the ground.

"There are more buildings and it doesn't look as dark as before. It's a pretty fire nation!" He cried.

Aang landed Appa in the same place as yesterday and sure enough, Zuko was waiting for them by the door. He looked different not in his Fire Lord robes. His clothes looked just like the ones; he wore when he first joined them.

Katara quickly jumped off Appa when they landed and ran to Zuko. She embraced him with a big hug and smile. Aang's heart sank at the sight. "Katara it's great to see you again, Zuko said. How have things been?"

"Fine, Aang and I were getting married but we've decided to postpone it again."

"Ah, that's a shame when do think you'll have it? I'd love to come to the wedding."

Katara hung her head. "I don't know," she said.

Zuko could tell what had happened. He hands on her shoulders and said, "Hey chin up ok?"

Katara gave a small smile and thanked Zuko. She was joined by Toph and Sokka who greeted Zuko warmly.

"Long time no sees, Fire Lord," Toph said giving him a hard punch. Zuko rubbed his arm, and gave a smile. "Well that's one way I remember you, Toph.

Sokka pushed his way through the people and shook Zuko's hand.

"How has Fire Lord Duties been?" He asked. Zuko looked happy to answer.

"Very well, we just got back from the northern water tribe. We're helping them recapture the ice palace.

Sokka looked pleased. "Lovely. Yue would have really liked that."

Aang in the meantime, had not gotten off Appa. He sat on his back rubbing his hands together in worry. Zuko quickly noticed.

"Aang come on down and chat for awhile," he said.

Aang looked up and saw everyone looking towards him. His attidude then changed. "Let's go to Omashu, I'm eager to speak to this man."

His friends looked like they didn't want to leave yet. But they knew they had duties to fulfill, so the three quickly boarded and flew to Omashu.

By the time they arrived it was late in the afternoon and scorching hot.

Katara, do you have any water?" Toph asked.

"Yes, but try not to drink all of it. I need it for bending," she said.

Katara gave Toph the pouch and everyone began their walk through the city. Omashu looked the same as it ever did. Aang knew King Bumi would see to that. His friend never was fond of change, and Omashu wasn't the kind of city that needed it anyway.

As they were walking, they noticed a lot of people who were locking up their houses. Must be trying to prevent from getting the sickness Aang thought. When they reached the upper class part of town, it was practically deserted. The houses were empty, and their was no people Katara asked looking very sad at the sight.

"Yes, this is where it's the worse," Zuko said. "Many people have also left the city because of it, therefore transferring it to people in other towns and cities."

That's horrible."

"Indeed it is, and that's why we have to find out what's causing it."

They approached the prison and were surrounded by earthbender guards. The gang all put up a fighting pose, ready to spring into action. The guards warned them,

"You attack you all under arrest.

It wasn't worth it, so why bother to fight.

Aang put down his staff, and Sokka dropped his boomerang. Toph let down the boulder she was holding, and Zuko and Katara withdrew as well.

"We've come here to speak to a prisoner, Zuko said. The guards didn't get out of position.

"Many people are poisoned and are in a raging frenzy they are locked up for reason. No one may see them."

"I am the Fire Lord, and this is the Avatar. We've come to speak to Roki to learn information about the sickness that is spreading."

One guard's attidude changed. He signaled the others to let them through."

Alright but only for a few minutes," another guard said. Roki may not be as bad, but he's still dangerous.

They led the gang down to the lower part of the prison, where Roki was located. When they came to a metal door, a guard pulled out a key and opened it, revealing a single cell at the end of the hall.

Contained within the cell was am awful sight. A man who had no shirt and barely any pants was rolling in the dirt. His skin was peeling apart and was bleeding from his face. Near his eye lids were slits that had become infected. It looked as if his eyes were about to fall out. The man had something pretty serious and was desperate for help.

The gang almost through up at the scene, but they kept the illness in and faced the man. Roki stood up in his cell and walked over to them. Zuko stepped forward as well to interrogate him.

"Roki, I need you to tell me all you know about this sickness you've caught.

Roki's eyes had become bloodshot red and his lips were swollen, making it hard to understand him.

"_This slimy disease, ripping me life apart. I'm left to rot in this cell while the creature carries out his plan." _

"Plan what plan Roki?"

Roki moved closer through the bars and grabbed Zuko's shirt pulling him towards the cage. _"The plan to posses everyone into a raging fury and destroy each other."_

"Who is this is this creature? Why is he doing this?" Zuko demanded.

Roki threw up on the floor and lost his balance and fell. He lifted himself back up, and looked at Zuko.

"_Once he has everyone kill each other, he and the one who awoke him we'll purge the world and make it their own. The human that awoken it, is granted powers and with these powers he posses one person in every city to infect everyone. Then leaves him to die and continues on to posses others". _

"_I was the one he chose. I infected everyone with the sickness, and now everyone is Omashu is practically dead because of me. I am no longer possessed but I am still infected. I will die shortly. And I am glad." " This world has become a terrible place, and the creature has only just begun its wrath and I wish not to witness it."_

Roki fell to the floor again, this time he struggled to get up and was coughing up blood. Zuko knelt beside him to ask one last question. "Roki, what is this entity called?

Roki struggled to speak but he managed to utter one last word before passing.

"_Kakorla!"_

Roki's lips twitched as he closed his eyes forever, leaving Zuko in amazement. He turned to his friends who had witnessed everything.

"So what do we do now? Sokka asked.

Zuko looked back at Roki's body.

"Well, we know what the enity is and what its planning, now we need to find out how to stop it."

"Maybe we should head to the Southern Air temple. Gyatso showed me a book once on supernatural enemies who once tried to take over the world. Maybe information on the Kakorla is there."

Zuko nodded. It sounded like a plan, but he knew they didn't have much time. The virus was spreading and the Kakorla would win if they didn't find a way to stop it. The guard signaled them to leave. As his friends left, Aang ran back into the cage and kneeled down to Roki. Placing his hand on Roki's stomach

"Thank you for your help he said. The spirits will forgive you for your actions, and may you rest in peace."

Suddenly, Roki's eyes lit up and he bit Aang's hand. Roki looked up at him with pitch black eyes and blood dripping from his mouth.

"You're the key to our destruction Avatar," he cried.

Aang screamed and held his bitten hand tight and ran back upstairs. When he stepped outside he looked at his hand. The blood was mixing with black gunk in the wound.

Aang became scared. Had he become infected with the sickness?

He looked at his wound and wondered. Should I tell Katara? Maybe she could heal it.

"No! They'll just get scared and lock me up in there with Roki. I can fight whatever sickness that comes to me. Besides I'm the Avatar, I've probably built up immunity to illnesses."

He tore a piece of his robe off and wrapped it around the wound. Then getting up and running to catch up with his friends. But in his heart he couldn't help having a small feeling of dread.

**Another cliffhanger! Anyway, I have more great ideas for the next few chapters. So please review! And beware of the sickness.**


	4. The Virus Spreads

Chapter 4

The Virus Begins

The gang decided to stay the night in Omashu. Sokka wanted to catch up on the records they might have in the library, and Toph was complaining about it being to hot out to travel. They made a camp on the side of the abounded street, and Zuko lit a small fire.

"What is there to eat? I'm starving," Toph said.

Zuko fiddled through several bags and pulled out some things.

"We didn't pack a lot of food. "Most of this stuff is just supplies."

I can make a stew I know how to make, Katara said.

She placed down a pot they had brought into the middle of the street. Bending water from a nearby stream into it. she then took what food they did bring from the bags and began to stir.

"I've had that stew too many times to count," Toph said.

"Well, it'll have to hold us for tonight. I'll go to the grocer tomorrow and pick up more food."

Aang meantime, hadn't said a word to his friends since they left the prison. He was beginning to feel odd. His forehead was sweating a lot, and felt nauseated. Katara looked at him sitting in the corner.

"Aang, come over here and join us. Dinner will be ready shortly."

Aang turned his back against them. "No thanks, I'm not hungry."

"Suit yourself," said Zuko fixing himself to some stew. Aang layed on the ground for awhile, listening to the conversations Zuko, Katara and Toph were having. He couldn't sleep. He felt too sick in his stomach. Surely he hadn't caught something from when the old man bit him?

Pushing the thought out of his head he closed his eyes and tried to sleep. Suddenly he was awoken by Sokka running into the camp site and tripping over the stew bowl, therefore splashing it on everyone.

Hey watch it; Katara said bending the stew off of everyone.

"No time now! I just ran into some villagers who have the sickness. "They're completely mad! We have to get out of here now!"

The three stood up and aang struggled to his feet. They raced to Appa but out of the blue, people ran in front of them. They looked just as bad as Roki did. And their eyes were flaring with anger.

"We have to fight them! Its our only way to get to Appa," Zuko cried.

No! They're just infected. Maybe we can talk them out of it, Katara said. But before words could be spoken, an earthbender piled a rock towards Zuko.

Zuko created a wall of flame, hopefully to melt the rock. However, the sickness had increased their powers. Katara swayed the water on the earthbenders hands and froze them to ice. Meanwhile, Sokka and Toph tried to distract the others into following them where they could take them out one by one. Aang (Still sick as a dog) Managed to walk over to the people and confront them.

"Stop! You don't have to do this. We're here to help you."

"On the contrary Avatar, the people of the Kakorla need no help,"

It was a familiar voice. And Aang had dreaded to see who said it. Popping out of the ground was King Bumi, mad as ever. But not in a good way.

"Bumi! You've been infected by the sickness!" Aang cried. Bumi laughed and snarled at Aang. "Yes Avatar, the Kakorla has great plans in store for this world. And he's going to start by getting you to become one of us." Aang stood his ground and through out an airbending slice. "Never!"

King Bumi was also given powers too. He leaped high in the air and crushed onto Aang. unable to move because of being sick, Aang lie on the ground moaning. Trying to ignore the antagonizing pain caused by his once best friend. Blood spilled from his head as his mouth tasted the dirty street. Bumi laughed at the sight Aang was in. He formed a rock in his hands and made it into a sharp small drill. He flipped Aang over and shoved him hard into the earth to make sure he couldn't get up.

Aang felt powerless. His energy had been drained from him. He barely could even open his eyes to watch his friend smiling manically at him. Bumi looked at the drill then too Aang. "No brain, no pain," he said. "Think about it."

He looked at Aang's forehead and slowly moved the earth drill towards his arrow. Aang shut his eyes. He couldn't bear the sight. Suddenly, something lit up inside him. It was like being lit on fire on the inside. It was painful but it felt good at the same time.

Aang felt like he was becoming more powerful. His stomach twitched and his heart began to beat like a drum. His eyes turned black and his lips curled into a snarl. He grabbed Bumi's neck and gripped his tight. Bumi choked, as he gasped for air. Aang didn't let go. Bumi's suffering had only begun.

He leapt up and through Bumi to the ground. Then knelt beside him and sliced his throat with a water whip. This was clearly not Aang anymore. But something else… something more sinister. He formed a black fireball in his hand and smiled at Bumi. "Fire is what you desire!"

Bumi struggled to get away, but Aang's grasp was too powerful. He slammed the fireball into his bear chest. Slowly it melted through his skin, and into his organs. Bumi gave a manically yell as Aang pushed the fireball deeper into his stomach. Soon he burnt his way through the heart and Bumi gave one last look into Aang's black eyes before collapsing.

Aang's power faded and he returned to normal. Katara and Zuko came to his side and gasped at the sight. Bumi lie dead on the ground, his heart burnt right out of his chest.

Katara looked at Aang with horror.

"Katara, I swear I don't know what happened to me, something took control of me."

Katara began to get tears into her eyes and walked away.

Zuko looked at Aang in shock as well, he joined her shortly.

Aang looked at his hands. How could he do this? What took him over? Hopefully he could explain to his friends.

When he returned to the campsite, he discoverd Toph and Sokka had managed to drive away the other possessed villagers and were getting ready to leave. They had just learned what happened to Bumi and didn't seem to concerned.

"Aang he had the sickness, he was in a mad state. "You did what you had to do," Sokka said. Aang placed a hand to his forehead and felt the blood drip onto it. "I killed my friend,"

Aang come over here and I'll heal your head," Katara said.

She had understood what happened and still trusted Aang, but she was still in a shocked state. Aang walked over to her and Katara removed the water from her pouch and pressed it to his head. The cut could have been deeper if you hadn't of done something,"

Aang didn't say anything. He just looked to the sky wondering could he save the world from the Kakorla's madness and defeat the darkness inside himself.

**I know it's short. I promise next chapter will be longer. And you'll learn more about what the Kakorla is, and why it has chosen Aang. He has become infected and is slowly becoming wicked. Will he defeat the Kakorla and the possession? Does Katara still love Aang? Keep reading and you will find out. **


	5. The Demonic Dream

Chapter 5

The Demonic Dream

**This is where the story really starts to get dark. The atmosphere of the story changes and gets more serious. I'm still thinking of more ideas for the next chapters. If I miss a few days of updating, it's because I'm still thinking. I appreciate the reviews very much. Thank you again for reading. Enjoy!**

Sokka had volunteered to fly out of Omashu. While the rest of the gang rested in prepare for tomorrow's next adventure. It took awhile to fall asleep but most everyone did, except Aang. As he tried to fall asleep, memories haunted him. How he and Bumi used to have wild and crazy adventures together. How he burned his own heart out with his own bear hands. Something had taken him over, and it wasn't the avatar state. Finally he was eclipsed in a dream but it was different. He was in the middle of a black abyss, and nothing surrounded him. As he walked forward he saw a bluish red light at the end of the tunnel. Pushing all the energy in him, he ran towards it.

"Hey!" He called.

The light then exploded and a huge blue wall surrounded him. Aang was frightened. It didn't seem like spirit doing. But something more sinister. A face formed in the blue wall and gazed at Aang with black eyes.

"_Avatar, we meet at last." _

_"Who_ are you?" Asked Aang trying not to be brave.

"_I am the Kakorla, Aang and I've come to give you my blessings". Aang looked stunned. _

_ "Blessings!_ It was you who possessed me, you made me kill Bumi!"

"_Yes Avatar, but cant you see its for a better world. A world in which there is no pathetic mortals and everything is ruled by darkness." _

"The world doesn't need your demonic schemes. And my friends and I will do whatever it takes to stop you."

The Kakorla laughed then grinned at Aang. "_Avatar, you can't destroy me, I have no weaknesses. And my power has already begun to spread. People like you and me, are what the real creatures are in this world. The weaker humans are of no use to me. But I decided not to wipe them out, what good what that be? But to get them to become powerful and develop a source of rage in their souls that drives them to madness."_

"You're making everyone evil so that they'll destroy their own world? That's horrible." "Why have you picked me? Why do you want me in your plan?"

"_Avatar, I'm just like you. I have all this power and am so different from everyone else. I'm the last of my kind and I want to see more of people like me. I figured since you have mastered all four elements, you could be the one to help me lead to the destruction of this earth, and help me create another for ourselves."_

"Well you forget about one thing," Aang said. "I bring peace to the nations, not violence. And my light will overpower your darkness."

The Kakorla laughed and laughed. He didn't seem to be frightened by the power Aang was showing him. Instead, he seemed like he had already triumphed. "_How long can a man fight the darkness… before he finds it in himself?" _

Aang felt a painful sensation take over his body. He was thrashed to the floor and squished into a fetal position. The pain slowly enclosed his entire body and he felt short of breath. "_You are mine now Avatar. I am inside you. I control you when I want to. You are my slave." _

Aang stood up from the darkened ground and looked at the Kakorla. His eyes were pitch black again, and his skin was a pale gray color. His hands were engulfed in black flames, and his tattoos were darkish purple.

"_Whenever I need you, Avatar I will call. You can't hesitate to say no. I want you when I want you. And soon with your help, you and I will wipe out this race, and start a new world. A world in which Avatar and Kakorla rule! _

Aang bowed his head. "Yes, Master what is it you wish for me to do."

The Kakorla thought for a moment then spoke. "_First_, _take your friends to the Primer temple. There you shall find a ancient chamber inside. Take them into it, and then lock them inside. Once you have done that, use energy bending to get rid of the ones bending. Then, bend gas into the chamber to rid them for good. Once you do that, I will prepare you for your next mission. Giving everyone the sickness and purging them to madness!_

Aang didn't move and replied with a cold, "Yes."

The dream ended and Aang woke up in a frightened start. He was back to normal, with no realization that the dream was real and that he was possessed. Katara scooted beside him and looked in his eyes. "Are you alright Aang?" She asked.

Aang wiped his eyes and looked at her. He heard a voice inside his head commanding him to kill. _Why don't you kill her? You have the power. Why don't you kill that pig?_

He shook his head and faced his love again. "Yeah, I just had a bad dream, that's all."

Katara laid him back and began to rub his head gently before giving him a kiss on the cheek. "Think positive thoughts, it'll be alright," she said. Aang sat up glared at her with black eyes. He screamed: "Leave me alone damn woman!" I dont need your pathtic sympathy!"

Katara looked surprised and simply turned away.

He leaned back and slowly began to drift off back to sleep, with thoughts of the dream he had. The Kakorla was using him to its mass destruction. He had to fight to not hurt anyone. But how could he if the Kakorla had control of him whenever it wanted.

Aang had to find away to defeat the evil inside himself, before he hurt anyone. Especially the person he loves the most… Katara.

**Please Review!**


	6. Love, Posession and Desertion

Chapter Six

Love, Possession, and Exile

Mornings were no longer pleasant. Everyone didn't get that good of sleep and Aang was acting even more strange. He started to isolate himself from the group and would sit away from them when they set up a campsite near the mountains. He would talk to himself a lot and would suddenly shout random outbursts that sounded demonic. The gang was beginning to worry about him. Zuko had already taken upon the thought that he might have caught the sickness. He was worried for everyone's safety. Who knows why kind of things he could do if they didn't help him?

Three days the escape from Omashu, the gang had landed in a quarry not to far from the southern air temple.

"If we keep heading west we should make it in a few days, Sokka said, one morning after everyone finished breakfast. Zuko shared his concern.

"I'm not sure if this air temple would have the information we're looking for. We don't even know where to start on fighting the Kakorla. How can you fight something that is supernatural and driving the entire world to madness?"

Toph jumped in the conversation. "And I highly doubt bending will have any effect on the entity. No matter if you have some of the most powerful benders in the world on your team."

What do you think Aang? Katara asked, noticing him sitting near a berry bush in a fetal position.

Aang was even deeper into possession and was jerking his body in odd movements. "How should I know? You people seem to know all the answers!" He said.

The gang raised their eyebrows. Something wasn't right with him and the had to find out what. Aang put his hand to his throat and started coughing. He fell to the ground and spit up a tiny bit. A burning pain overtook the inside of his body. It felt as if flames were spreading from head to toe. He began to suffocate and was sweating uncontrollably.

"Stop it, please!" he shouted to the air. His friends looked at him in terror. He twisted his head towards them and gasped for breath. A voice in his head appeared and whispered: "_Look at them, they're pathetic animals. They'd be better off if you killed them. Don't you think so?"_

The pain suddenly ceased and a smile formed on Aang's face.

Are you alright Aang? Katara asked.

Aang looked at his friends again, who were even more concerned. He tried to act natural. "Fine, I just was choking on some berries, that's all."

Sokka and Toph nodded and turned back to what they were doing. But Zuko and Katara continued to stare at him. Aang grew frightened and ran behind up a tree and sat upon a branch. Aang didn't know how long he lay on the branch, but when he was sure Katara and Zuko weren't looking for him anymore, he jumped down and walked back to camp. Sokka and Toph were not there and the tents had been packed up.

The group obviously was planning on leaving soon. Appa lie asleep near a river and there was no sign of Zuko and Katara. Aang walked up to the campsite and sat down on one of the rocks Toph had formed for them to use as a chair. He gazed into the old fire pit they made and sighed. The sickness was worsening. Sooner or later he would descend to madness, and there would be nothing his friends could do to help him. He heard noises coming from the far side of the quarry. Aang jumped up and got into fighting stance. There was no one there, but the voices continued. It sounded like Katara and Zuko!

He raced down the quarry as quick as an airbender would and stopped at a gorge leading down toward the river. Zuko and Katara sat near it talking. Aang leaned in and listened.

"Zuko, I'm worried about Aang. He's never acted this way before. He's changed somehow and I don't know how or why." Katara's voice had a hint of sorrow in it. She was truly bothered about her boyfriend.

Zuko moved closer and put his arm around her. "Katara, I have theory but I'm not sure you will like it," he said.

Katara's look changed even more. She gazed at Zuko with teary eyes to listen to what he had to say.

"I think he may have contracted the sickness."

Katara's eyes widened. She bended the tears from them and grew even more worried. "I never thought of that. He does seem to be angrier and more aggressive. But where could he have gotten it from?"

Zuko picked up a shell and set it afire in his hand. He stared at the ashes. "I believe when we visited Roki, he was infected by him. It doesn't take much to attract the sickness, Aang must have moved closer to Roki and had it transferred to him somehow. Making him more angry and aggressive. However, his condition does not seem to be like the others. He seems to be a lot powerful, and violent."

Katara shared her thoughts. But that's normal for what the sickness does right?

Zuko shook his head and burnt another shell. "No, Aang seems to have fallen into some dark spell. Something is controlling him to act this way. I believe Aang has become the Kakorla's assistant."

Katara covered her mouth in shock and more tears streamed from her eyes. She buried her head on Zuko's shoulder and used his shirt as a tissue. "I've already lost so much in my life. I can't stand to lose Aang to this entity. If what you say is true then what shall we do?"

Zuko held katara's chin up and faced her to look in his eyes. I think we have to let him take a leave of absence.

Katara looked shocked. "No, he's the Avatar we need his help!"

Katara, as long as he's possessed he will continue to try to harm us and anyone else if we keep him. He is a threat and we need to exorcise him, before he harms anyone. I know it's hard to believe, but trust me we'll get him back to normal and he'll be the great Avatar he once was and the great lover he is to you."

Katara looked more satisfied with Zuko's words they seemed to touch her. She gave him a kiss and stood up. "Thank you, Zuko. If this is what you think we need to do, then I trust you."

Zuko gave a slight smile and waved as she left the shore. Aang was furious at the sight he had witnessed. Katara, his true love had kissed Zuko. He couldn't control the rage inside him any longer. He leapt down from the gorge and tackled Zuko to the ground. But Zuko was ready to put up a fight, and threw the Avatar off him.

"Aang, we need to talk."

Aang was at an insane state. His eyes flashed black and his tattoos lit purple. "_Shut up! I'm going to kill you firelord. You will not torment me no longer, prepare to die!"_

Aang threw a bolt of lightning at the firelord. Zuko was quick and shot it back towards the river, erupting the water skyward.

"Aang, stop we're only trying to help you!"

"_I need no help. The Kakorla will rule all! And you shall be the first to be scarified to its glory." _

Zuko was stunned at the Avatar's words. How could this once fun loving, peace making kid, become so vice?

Zuko created a stream of fire and whipped it around Aang. But he was quick and doused it with a wave from the river. Then blasted Zuko with an air ball and threw him skyward. Zuko landed shortly on a rock crushing his arm. The pain was agonizing and Zuko could not move it. Meanwhile, Aang walked closer to him, creating black fire and powerful waves and winds as he did.

"_Never wound, what you can kill," he said. _Zuko tried to shoot fire at him, but was too weak. The fall from such a height wounded more than just his arm, but his spirit as well. Aang laughed and laughed, and aimed his fist at Zuko. "_Say hello to mommy for me!" _

Suddenly a pain overtook Aang's body. He fell onto his knees and was enhances in a different controlling state. He couldn't move his body and was thrown to the side. Bounded up tightly with seaweed and rocks, he had become paralyzed.

Aang looked up to see what did this to him and standing at the entrance of the gorge was Katara with tears in her eyes. She had used bloodbending to stop Aang from killing Zuko.

Running to his side, Katara picked Zuko up slowly and placed him against a rock. She undid his shirt revealing more wounds from his fall. Zuko gritted his teeth and closed his eyes. The pain was unbearable.

Katara bended water from her pouch and placed it on his chest to soothe the wounds. She then examined his arm and tried to stretch it out. No, leave it alone! I think it's broken, Zuko said breathing heavily. Katara continued for the next hour to work on Zuko, while Aang lie tied up.

Zuko looked at Katara as she bended more water onto his arm. "Katara, thank you," he muttered.

Katara didn't say a word, but more tears flowed from her eyes. Zuko could tell she was still in pain from having to bloodbend her boyfriend. The bleeding from his chest soon stopped and Katara wrapped several bandages around him, including his arm, which was indeed broken. Then helped him to his feet and carried him back to camp where Sokka and Toph learned the news of what had happened.

After hearing it, Sokka simply said, "What about Aang?"

"Leave him, he's not in a state to help us," Katara quickly replied.

"But he's the Avatar; don't we need him to defeat the Kakorla?" Toph asked.

Katara ignored the question and began to pack gear onto Appa. Secondly, placing Zuko on after creating a comfortable bed for him to lie on.

"Let's get out of here," She said.

"What about Aang?" Toph asked.

Katara glared at with anger and sadness in her eyes. "We're leaving now!" "And don't ask questions!"

Toph and Sokka didn't say a word and hopped aboard Appa and flew off leaving Aang on the shore tied up and exhausted. As they flew away, Katara took one look behind her and cried even more. Her thoughts were drained by hopelessness.

After the glance, she faced in the direction of the sun and flew towards it. With nothing but sorrow and despair in her heart.

**I must say I really enjoyed writing that chapter. It's getting sadder and sadder I know, but great evil has come to the four nations. But don't worry this wont be the last we hear from Aang. He'll return at one point or another. I can see many of you are probably wondering if this story will have a happy ending. Who knows what I'll write? You'll just have to keep reading to find out. Please Review!**


	7. Searching For Answers

**Chapter 7**

**Searching For Answers **

The gang arrived at the Southern Air Temple just before dawn. Exhausted, confused and hungry, they ignored the bad feelings in their hearts as the climbed the mountain side to the temple. Katara didn't say a word about Aang, when they arrived.

Sokka was thinking of the time they first came here with him and how eager he was to show them around. Now he wasn't here and it wasn't the same. Tears streamed down Katara's face as she walked upward. Zuko walked to her side and placed a hand on her shoulder. "We'll get him back the way he was, I promise." Katara pushed Zuko's hand off gently and walked faster. She wanted to find the information within the temple and move on. This place reminded her too much of Aang.

When they reached the top, Sokka searched the main halls for some secret door they didn't enter the last time they were here. He found nothing and joined his crew back at the entrance to where the Avatar statues were. Katara sat in front of the statues. No longer crying but thinking of where info on supernatural beings might be. Zuko called everyone to talk.

"Listen; there is no point in searching this entire temple, for answers. I suggest we leave now and search elsewhere."

"But we don't know where else to look, Sokka said. "Aang said this place held information on the Kakorla! And I believe its somewhere here."

Zuko looked frustrated. He tried to hold in his temper but his couldn't.

"Look, Sokka, Aang's not here now! So stop talking about him and what he would do. We can defeat the Kakorla without his help."

The bickering between the water-tribe warrior and the fire lord continued for five minutes. Suddenly Toph jumped in and silence them both.

"Shut up you two, I can feel something beneath my feet."

"What is it?" Zuko asked. Toph placed a hand on the ground and shook her head. "There's some kind of room underneath. Hold on, I'll make a pathway down in a jiff."

She took a stance and lifted the stone from the ground and crumbled a tunnel downward. The gang all looked down. There was nothing to supply a safe trip downward. And there was no light to guide them. But it didn't worry Zuko; he lit a fireball in his hand and hopped into the hole. A few seconds later a load thump was heard. "I'm ok, come on down I see something up ahead."

Katara was next to jump down and Sokka and Toph followed. The landing wasn't pleasant but the room beneath the temple entrance was massive. Containing man made walls holding papers.

"It's an airbender library," Sokka said.

Katara put a hand to her head thinking. Of the time when the visited Wan-She-Tong's library and learned of the solar eclipse. Only this time, they were seeking info on how to defeat a supernatural entity, hell bent on destruction. As they moved through the library, they couldn't help but have a feeling of accomplishment. Maybe here they could learn the information they needed on the Kakorla. And with it, they could trap it forever and renew Aang.

They spent hours looking through the scrolls contained within the walls. Most of which were on the history of the four nations and other airbender tales. Katara and Zuko had just about given up and sat down against the wall waiting for Sokka to finish looking.

"Sokka, I've searched that entire isle already, there's nothing there we need," Zuko said. Sokka ignored his statement and reached his hand to the back of the wall. Fiddling around he felt a ragged piece of parchment in the back. "I've got something,"

He gave it a tug and pulled out a bundle of scrolls tied together and covered with dust. "These have been here a long time," he said. Untying the knot around the scrolls, he discverd a smaller note attached to them. It said:

_Of many creatures in this world, none are more deadly than these. _

This was it! this was the guide book on the supernatural creatures Aang had mentioned about. He opened the scrolls and flipped through the pages. It contained info on creatures Sokka had never heard of before. It told how the creature came to be, what is was known for and the location where it's at. Sokka called his friends over to look at the notes. Zuko swiped it from his hands and flipped faster through the pages.

"Find anything? Toph asked. Not yet, but this is sure to tell us something."

Zuko stopped at one page and showed it to everyone. There at the top of the scroll for everyone to see (Except Toph) was the word **KAKORLA. "**That's it! Sokka you've found it," Cried Katara. She gave her brother a hug and then turned back to Zuko. "Read what it has to say."

"_Of many fearsome beasts of the world, none can compare to the power of the Kakorla. A deadly entity with immense power and a startling history. Many years ago, a man was banned from Ba-Sing-Se for practices of evil entity worship. He told people, that they had blessed him with horrific powers and could do anything. The people became frightened of the man, and banished him out of the city. Furious and confused, the man sought shelter in Primer Temple where he continued his practices. However, he underestimated the power of these spirits and was damned to a life of hell. Cursed for what he had unleashed, the man spent the next five years tormented by supernatural forces, following him. Finally he could take it no longer; he slit his throat and ended his life. But it was a mistake he would soon regret. By taking his life, he had unknowingly created another soul for himself. The entities, consumed his body, and combined themselves together to form an ultimate demon. The Kakorla!_

_As the man named himself. With his new body and new powers, he went out on a quest to destroy the world that shunned him. He set horrible things to the four nations; creating supernatural forces to terrorize and purge them into a living hell. When all hope had seemed to be lost, a brave earthbender by the name of Tako challenged the Kakorla. The Kakorla was very powerful and agreed to face the boy in battle. With only his bending to defend himself, the Kakorla would easily win. But he underestimated what Tako had within him. The power of love! _

_The Kakorla could only hate, therefore was weak to love. The power of love gave Tako his own supernatural powers. With these, he trapped the Kakorla into the Primer temple where the forces all began. After the battle was over, Tako removed the powers from his body and placed them in a amulet made of sliver glass. He kept the amulet locked away in a tower of Primer temple. Where it could be safe, if ever the Kakorla shall rise again." _

Zuko finished reading and looked to his friends. "So this amulet of love is what can defeat the Kakorla."

Sokka looked skeptical. "Oh, come on, how is love going to defeat a supernatural being?" "We might as well, kill him with kindness."

Katara took the papers from Zuko's hand and looked them over for herself.

"It didn't mention everything I was hoping for. But it gave us enough background to learn what it is and how we can defeat it."

She placed the scrolls in her poach and walked out of the hole. The rest of the gang followed shortly. Staying the night, everyone felt a small sense of reprieve. They knew what the Kakorla was and how to stop it. And even more, they could free Aang from his possession.

But Katara was still worried. She knew the Kakorla was using him to its advantage. And now that they left him alone, he was free to do whatever damage it wanted him to do. She decided they had to go back to find him before he could hurt anyone.

* * *

Aang sat on the shore still tangled in his nature prison. He didn't bother to get up. Believing that this was probably what was best, for the monster he had become. Suddenly a gushing wind overtook him. Sand flew in his face blinding him to what was happening. Opening his eyes slowly, he saw the silhouette of the Kakorla glaring at him.

"_Avatar, you are not completing your quest. You did not kill your friends." _

Aang looked at him, "I know master but they overpowered me, plus I think we can complete our mission without them dead."

The Kakorla grabbed Aang's neck and yanked him to his feet. "_Listen, I want you to do something for me. And I need it done; it is the key to our downfall if you don't. I need you to travel to Primer temple. There is a amulet at the top of the tower. Find it and destroy it." _

"Why?" Asked Aang, holding a hand to stop his bleeding head.

The Kakorla shouted to him. "_Because I said so! Don't ask questions!"_

"_Now go, after you do this, we shall spread the sickness to Ba-Sing-Se." We're almost close to reaching our goal." _

Aang picked up his glider and began to fly upward. The Kakorla's final laughter echoed and then slowly faded into the night.

**Please Review!**


	8. A Reluctant Victory

Chapter 8

A Reluctant Victory

Appa flew as fast as he could through the clouds. It was the morning after the gang had discovered the information on the Kakorla, and they were heading back to find Aang on the beach. Katara was full of determination as she moved Appa towards the west. The rest of the gang was not as sure. No one spoke there opinion afraid of just getting shot down. Zuko then bulked up the courage to talk to Katara. He slid across Appa's back to where Katara was sitting and began to talk to her.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, I just want to find Aang so that we can get to Primer temple and retrieve the amulet. Now please leave me alone, Zuko." Katara said.

Zuko looked down to the ground. The trees were beginning to deter ate and the grass was a murky brown color. The darkness was spreading faster.

"Just look at the land Katara, I'm not sure if we can make it in time. With Aang at the Kakorla's side, he can do twice the damage it could on its own. I say we forget about Aang and keep our thoughts on protecting the people who haven't been affected by the sickness."

Katara flashed him an angry glance. "The man I love is in terrible danger. And to make things worse, he's the one who's causing this chaos. I will do whatever it takes to get him back to the way he was."

Zuko didn't bother to protest back to her. When Katara has made up her mine, it was left at that. He laid back on Appa and watched the sun as it rose from over the hills. In about an hour, they landed on the quarry where they were a few days ago.

Katara ran straight for the shore where she had imprisoned Aang. Zuko ran after her in case she needed assistance. When he arrived, he found Katara sitting down on the shore with the seaweed in rocks in her hands.

He walked up to her and tried to say something but was cut off by Katara. "He escaped," she said.

"I had a feeling he would. I never should have left him alone I should have taken him with me!"

She threw the seaweed in the river and buried her face in her hands. She sobbed over what she had found and didn't say another word. Zuko put his hand on her and turned her towards him. She looked up with teary eyes and a faceless expression. "

It'll be alright." he said.

She wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug. Earning a feeling of hope in her heart. The hug was cut short after a voice called from the top of the gorge.

It was Sokka!

"Zuko, Katara, come quick there's a man in trouble!"

Katara let go of Zuko and hurried to the top of the quarry where Sokka and Toph were waiting. Along them was a man who was battered and bleeding.

"Oh my goodness, are you alright," Katara cried running to the man's side. The man coughed a small amount of blood and looked at the water bender. "Please, help… my brother."

"What's wrong? Who did this to you?"

The man fought to stand on his feet, but he was too badly wounded to do so.

"In the mine near by village, my brother has contracted the sickness. He's led everyone in the mine and trapped them. I followed him into it and he had murdered the entire village. Husbands, wives, children, they were all dead! I tried to run but he blocked my passage with his earthbending. He came towards me and offered to join him and some beast."

The Kakorla," Sokka said.

The man nodded. "If I joined him, I'd be given powers beyond imagining. When I refused, he lifted me without even touching my body. Then through me into the cavern walls and caused a rockslide on top of me. When I thought all hope was lost, one of the men he thought he'd killed tackled him to the ground. I managed to find a way out of the rock pile and escaped through another tunnel. But now I'm worried about the man who was still alive. Please you have to help me!"

The gang was shocked at the man's words. It was getting worse. People were dying every minute they wasted. They had to go to the mines and free this surviving villager. Katara placed the man on Appa's back and signaled the rest of the team to get aboard. While she healed him, the man told Katara of where the mine was located.

A forest lie nearby and quickly flying over it, they spotted a small cave located in the center of it. Appa landed hardly, with the gang jumping off fast they ran into the mine. Before entering, Zuko looked behind him.

"Katara, aren't you coming?" Katara was still atop of Appa attending to the man's wounds. She lifted the water from his chest and into her pouch.

"I'm coming!" She followed Zuko into the mine leaving Appa and the man behind in safety.

The mine was very big and the gang had trouble finding out where to go. Toph stopped them moving for a minute and placed her hand against the wall. "

There's something on the other side!"

Toph stomped her foot on the ground and threw her hands outward. The wall crumbled down, revealing a pathway and a light at the end of the tunnel. This way," she said. The rest of the team followed her as she ran through the secret tunnel. As the approached closer to the light, a smell of blood tickled their noses. Katara's stomach began to twictch. She knew what would be at the end.

They entered through the light and stood amoung a field of carnage and bloodshed. It was like the man had said; an entire village slain by his brother. The entire rocky floor was blood bathed and the bodies were unrecognizable. The smell of the carnage was so terrible; it made the gang sick to their stomachs. Sokka went as far as to step out of the room to throw up. It was too much for him to bear.

As they began to shake the feeling off, they looked upward at a small cliff where a man was standing. He stood tall and proud, blood stained his chest and he had only ripped pants, with half shoes on, his hair was a mixture of blood and dirt and he smiled eerily at the gang. This must have been the man's brother.

Zuko thought quickly and jumped in a fighting stance. "Don't move!"

But the man didn't move. He just continued to smile eerily at them.

"Get on your knees now!" Zuko cried.

Still not moving the man also didn't even blink. Zuko grew frustrated and climbed up a nearby hauling ladder to where he was standing. He grabbed a hold of the man's shoulder and turned him around. But he wasn't alive. The man fell down at Zuko's feet and did not move. There was a catacomb lodged in his back. He had been killed! But by who?

Zuko opened his mouth in shock and began to walk away, but was pushed hard in the back. Falling face first on the guard rail, Zuko's mouth dripped with blood. He spit out a tooth and tried to work his mouth muscles to talk.

"Who are you? Why are you doing this?"

"Zuko, I thought you would be smart enough to know by now", said a familiar voice. He turned his head and saw Aang holding him down.

"Aang, please don't do this; we're trying to help you."

Aang smacked Zuko's legs, causing him to fall to the ground. He lifted a rock and lodged it on Zuko's chest, making it hard for him to breathe. As Zuko desperately gasped for breath, Aang laughed at him in amusement.

"Fire Lord, I need no help from you. With me at its side, the Kakorla shall rule all!

Zuko struggled to speak, but managed. "Aang, look inside yourself. I know somewhere deep down; there is a kind, good Avatar, you're not like this."

Aang spit at the ground and pressed the rock harder on Zuko's chest. Zuko gasped even more for air as the rock crushed his lungs. Aang smiled at him.

"No light lies in my heart, only darkness and destruction."

All of a sudden, a familiar boomerang flew up above and smacked Aang on the head. His tattoos glowed and he breathed fire through his mouth. Turning around, Zuko was grateful to see Sokka gripping on one of the catacombs.

"Come on air-boy; come get a piece of the Sokka!"

Aang gritted his teeth together. "Piece, I'll take the whole cake."

Aang leapt over to the catacomb where Sokka was and grabbed his ankle. Sokka shook his right leg furiously as he tried to reach for a rope that hauled up the mine carts. Aang opened his jaw and bit down on Sokka's ankle tearing the flesh in the process.

Sokka gritted his teeth and ignored the pain. He had to get to the carts and maybe he could trap Aang. Pushing all the strength he had in him, Sokka leapt for another catacomb meanwhile loosing Aang.

But the Avatar didn't give up; he lifted his arms in the air and earthbended the ceiling to cause a rock fall. Sokka was beginning to worry. With the rocks falling so fast there would be no way he could make it to the carts in time. Then when all hope was thought to be lost, Toph entered and pushed aside Aang.

"Twinkle Toes, you've been a real bad boy. Its time for your punishment… Earthbending Style!

Aang laughed and fired a fire blast towards her. Toph thought quick and used made an earth wall deflected the fire. She then created a fissure beneath his feet and tried to sink him under. It didn't to as much as through him off balance. Aang leaped into the air and glied slowly down. Vulnerable to air attacks, Toph did the only thing she could do. She sunk her body withen the earth and moved quickly underneath.

Hopefully, Aang wouldn't be able to detect her. Aang then came down on the ground hard causing erosion within the earth. That was Toph's moment; she sprang out of the earth and fired an earth column from the ground under Aang's feet. Sending him all the way to the other side of the cave. Meanwhile, Sokka was over by the carts tying a rope from one side of the cave to another. But before he could fit his plan into action, Aang lodged at him, pinning him to the ground with earth chains.

"Pathetic warrior, don't you know with my powers I have the ability to see what's coming next?"

"Without bending, you're nothing."

Sokka smiled at the comment. "You're wrong, Kakorla, I am something."

"Clever!"

He tugged at the rope that held the two mine carts together. As quick as a flash they piled into Aang rolling him to the ground in a dazed state. Shortly after, Katara and Zuko ran in. Toph was subduing Aang to the ground with earthbending, while Sokka praised himself over the victory.

"Yes, I beat the Avatar, "the non bender" mind you."

Katara rolled her eyes. She wasn't in the mood for her brother's silly compliments on himself. She ran to Aang's side to look over him. He was still dazed and muttering words.

"Must get to… Primer temple…. Destroy amulet."

Katara gasped. He was going to destroy the amulet of love. Without it, they couldn't defeat the Kakorla inside of him. She reached down to touch his cheek but Aang woke up and grabbed her arm. She fought to pull it away but Aang's grip was too strong. He sat up and looked the waterbender in the eyes. "_The time to conquer is coming"_

Aang then sank his body within the earth of the mine and vanished. Katara sat on the floor in disbelief. Aang was bound to reach the temple before them. If the amulet was destroyed, they would have no other way to defeat the Kakorla. With Aang helping it, the Kakorla would purge the world into madness causing everyone to kill each other. She had to think of a way to stop him and fast.

Telling the gang to leave, Katara and everyone carried the bodies into the forest to give them a proper funeral. After the funeral, they returned the man to his village and left with uncertainty in their hearts.

Katara knew what to do next and the battle they would face. This time, it wasn't the Avatar in charge of saving the world. No, this time it was the last waterbender from the southern water tribe. Katara!

**To Be Continued:**

**Nearing the climax aren't we? I plan to write two more chapters, and those I promise will be epic. You'll see what true power really is, and how it can overcome evil. So much more is yet to come. **

**Please Review!**


	9. Primer Temple Part 1

Chapter 9

Primer Temple Part 1

**I apoligize for not uploading yesterday. I got caught up in lot of things at home. Hope you enjoy the chapter!**

After flying for three days, the gang was more than ready to take on anything the Kakorla threw at them. The darkness had spread even more since their battle with Aang at the mine and things more people were falling to the sickness. The clouds were pitch black and the grass and trees had all died around them. In the sky that morning, a whirlwind of the black clouds hovered above them. It could only be one person causing it… Aang!

Zuko stood up on Appa to get a better look of the area. He spotted something tall a few miles ahead of them. It was a large black shrine with the source of the black clouds swarming around it.

The Primer Temple!

This was where the Kakorla was practicing its evil magic, and where they could find the amulet of love. Katara signaled Appa to fly faster and they swore through the black clouds like lightning. Sokka sharpened his boomerang with a look of uncertainty on his face.

"Do you think we'll get there in time? He asked.

No one answered. Too afraid of what might happen if they didn't. Toph sat up from lying down and looked at her feet. Katara and Zuko just stared in the direction of Primer Temple.

"That place is bound to be guarded to the bone with black magic. How are we supposed to get past it? Zuko asked.

Katara placed a hand on her mother's necklace and turned to him. "We all have something that the Kakorla doesn't?"

What's that? Toph asked.

Katara eyed her mother's necklace and let out a soft voice. "Love"

"With the power of love, the Kakorla doesn't stand a chance. Let's just hope our love is strong enough."

Zuko nodded to her and turned to face Toph and Sokka. They nodded as well and faced Primer Temple. The time to save the world again was coming!

Katara landed Appa behind a large row of dead trees. She knew that the Kakorla was certain to have minions looking for them, and the bison must be hidden. Hopping off, the gang crept closer towards the temple and was even more shocked to see it up close. It truly was demonic.

Something that looked like it had been built by evil spirits. There was nothing holy about this place. Katara held up and hand and signaled them to creep closer. Every time she signaled they crept a little closer to the temple.

Finally, when they reached clear view of the entrance, they noticed the door was bordered by a light purple glow. Already dark magic was stopping them. But it didn't for Katara; she ran up towards it and stopped inches in front of it. Zuko ran after her and grabbed her shoulder.

"Katara, do you know what this is?" "This could vaporize you by just one touch. We need to find another way in."

Katara pushed Zuko's hand off of her shoulder and looked into his eyes. "Zuko I know I go through it unscathed, I really can."

Zuko was confused. Surly she didn't think she had some magical body that could make her impenetrable to black magic. "How can you?" He asked.

Katara glanced back at the purple force field. "I have the power of love already in me."

Zuko opened his mouth in disbelief. "Katara, that's not enough to penetrate this force field it… Before he could continue, Katara put a finger to his lips.

"My love for Aang is stronger than anything on this earth. And no black magic or supernatural being is going to keep me from reaching him. I am my own army."

Zuko was speechless. The waterbender's words were very touching. He still couldn't believe the woman he tied to a tree in the past, would become such a powerful fighter. He nodded to her in understanding, and then gave her space to run through.

Katara closed her eyes and breathed in and out. She let the energy run through her body as her chi began to build up. Then thought of all the reasons she loved Aang, and all the times she spent with him. At each thought, energy inside her grew stronger. Stretching her arms outward she walked through the purple light and opened door.

Before entering she looked at Zuko. "You and the others try to find another way in."

"Can't we just do what you did and go through?" Zuko asked.

Katara shook her head. "I know you're a good person Zuko, but I don't think your love is strong enough. I'll be fine, once I get the amulet, I'll meet you back where Appa is."

"Alright, but be careful Katara," Zuko said running down the steps.

Katara walked through the door and into the chamber. It was massive! The walls were tinted with eerie symbols and paintings. And the floor was a slick black coating. As she progressed onward the more terrifying it got. Pendants and other demonic tools covered the walls, doors in which screaming could be heard from the other side, and dried blood stained a circle carved into the floor.

This was a terrible place. She could see why Aang had become so deadly. Keeping the images around her out of her mind, Katara searched the hallways throughout the temple. It was so big, there was no way she could search everywhere. The tower was what she was looking for, but where were the steps to it?

Katara closed her eyes and remembered something the old man had told her, while she was healing him.

"In the temple… I heard some things aren't what they appear to be. You have to keep an open mind to the invisible. What you might not see, could be the thing to lead you on the right path."

As the flashback ended, Katara walked downward to the end of the hallway. Where there was nothing more than a dead end wall. She walked up to it and placed a hand on it. Maybe this could be what the man was speaking about. Taking another deep breath she pressed all the energy inside her outward. Water poured from her hand onto the wall and soaked into the cracks.

A rumble was heard from the other side. The walls must be over a thousand years old. Just water running through the cracks could cause it to crumble. The wall began to break down, the blocks fell to the floor and the top fell apart. In seconds the wall was nothing more than a pile of broken rock pieces.

Katara opened her eyes to see what was left. In front of her was a case of stairs. "This must lead to the tower" she thought.

Bending the water into her pouch, she raced up the stairs to the tower. The amulet was just ahead. This chaos would soon end and she would have her beloved Avatar back in her arms. Climbing the final case of stairs she entered another hallway with a door at the end. Narrowing her eyes towards it, she burst right through it and took a fighting stance.

The tower was empty. No case where the necklace would lie was seen. Katara examined the room with caution. It seemed too strange that she had gotten to the tower this easily. Scanning the entire room, Katara's mind reeled with questions.

Where is the amulet? Why is this place so deserted? Am I too late to save Aang?

Her mind then blanked out when she heard a voice from behind her. _Hello beautiful, fancy meeting you here._

Katara spun around to face who she feared to meet. Aang! Who stood with fire blazing on both hands and the amulet in one of them.

Katara thrashed out a water whip and hurled it towards his right hand that contained the amulet. Aang was too powerful however. He froze Katara's water with his other hand and forced her to the ground.

Katara tried to stand up, but Aang was already bending the water in her body. The familiar pain was eructating. Just like it was when Hama first did it to her.

Aang smiled at Katara demonically and forced her over to look in his eyes. Katara fought to hold the love and strength in her heart, but it was too much. With the Kakorla controlling him, Aang was just too powerful. Aang held the amulet to her face and melted it in his bear hand.

A tear fell from Katara's eye and she felt lost. Without the amulet of love, there was no way to defeat the Kakorla's wrath. And she feared that Aang might be forever lost in darkness

**To Be Continued:**

**I have decided that I will write more chapters to the story. Not just one more like I said before. And I promise much more suspense and action. Many of you are probably wondering if this will be a happy ending. I haven't decided yet, but I do have some great ideas for the next five chapters. Like Katara, I ask you to be strong. For only love is your ticket to what will come next. **

**Please Review!**


	10. Primer Temple Part 2

Chapter 10

Primer Temple Part 2

After Zuko let Katara into the temple, he ran back to find Toph and Sokka. He found them waiting on the other side of the shrine trying to find a way through one of the walls. Sokka was patting the walls all over and examining them with suspicion.

"Sokka's convinced there's a secret passageway into the temple. I say just break it down with earthbending. But boomerang boy is afraid it might alert some evil magic," Toph said, upon hearing Zuko approach.

Sokka frowned at Toph and stood his ground.

"I'm trying to figure out a logical way in, not a forced entry way!"

Zuko stepped into the conversation and calmed the two down. "Guys, this isn't helping us. Katara has already found a way inside through the force field. Don't ask why, its too complicated to explain. I think we can find a way by not even entering the palace a normal route."

Toph and Sokka looked confused. "What do you mean?" Toph asked.

"I'm saying maybe instead of going forward into the temple, we could go under it!"

Toph jumped to her feet at the sound of the idea. She took quite a liking towards it. "Yes, we can do it the earthbender's way."

Sokka frowned. He didn't like the idea of traveling underground through the dirt. Zuko urged Sokka out of the way. And Toph took a stance, and concentrated with all her might to bend a large hole in the ground and then pushed aside the dirt surrounding it to form a tunnel. "Everybody into the hole!"

Toph jumped in quickly and Zuko followed. Sokka looked down the hole in displeasure. I'm just going to take the long way around. He was quickly pulled in however by Zuko. Toph sealed the ground in so no one could follow them in. Once she finished she began to bend more rock and dirt down the tunnel. Sokka covered his mouth and the progressed.

The dirt that would shake from the top of the tunnel would get in his mouth easily. Toph then slowed down her bending and put an ear close to the end of tunnel. I can hear noises from inside. She signaled the boys to come closer and they listened through the dirt. Two people were talking, and it seemed like they were discussing something. Toph dug a little deeper in the dirt to see if she could make out the voices. She did… It was Aang. He was speaking to someone or something I should say.

"Master, I have spread the sickness to all of Ba-Sing-Se. Your army is nearing completion."

"_Good, Avatar I am glad to see you doing your part oh so well. Just think, once we have spread my disease to the entire world, everyone will destroy themselves, leaving a new world for us."_

As the two laughed at the evil plan, Toph didn't notice the rock starting to crumble. At the last minute she realized and tried to bend it back, but it was too late the tunnel had collapsed and they were thrown forward into the temple. The three looked up to see Aang and a demonic black cloud hovering beside them.

"_You Fool! You led them here."_

Aang got on his knees and begged to the Kakorla. "Master, they followed me, I swear. After I escaped the mine they must have guessed I was coming here."

The Kakorla zapped Aang with a long smoky black arm. Aang cried in pain as the Kakorla twisted the inside of his body.

"_How could they know about this place? It is sacred and only knowable from ancient records. And I doubt there are any!"_

Aang looked worried. His body started to become weaker. He fell to his eyes and spit up blood from his mouth. The Kakorla was slowly killing him.

"I believe they found information about you at the Southern Air Temple master."

The Kakorla created a stream of fire to surround the room. It was fueled by rage. "_Enough! I shall seek to take them prisoner. I'll kill them shortly; in the meantime, find that water-tribe girl you used to be so in love with. But don't kill her, bring her to me."_

Aang nodded and quickly teleported out of the room, and the Kakorla faced them with fury. Zuko grew worried. Katara would never stand a match against Aang when he was this powerful. The Kakorla glared the three and forced them to the ground without touching them. Zuko felt pain twist inside his body. He couldn't move and neither could Toph and Sokka. "He's bloodbending us" Sokka cried.

"Nah dip genius," Toph sneered trying to stretch out her arms. The Kakorla laughed and forced them upward to walk towards another wall. The gang fought inside all they could, but they were no match against black magic of the Kakorla's.

The demon led them through another passageway and into a dark room. Zuko and Sokka couldn't make out what was in it, but whatever it was it wasn't good. The Kakorla hung them on chains sustaining from the ceiling and then smiled at them. "_There's no hope for you"_

**Meanwhile:**

Katara still lying on the floor paralyzed was being interrogated by Aang. "Katara, my sweet water blossom, you shouldn't have come here. You are no match for the powers I posses."

Katara gritted her teeth to ignore the pain he was giving her and spoke. "I have something you have that is more powerful than your darkness." Aang snickered and shook his head.

"Why bother? The amulet of love is destroyed. The Kakorla is nearing victory and your boyfriend is no more."

Katara narrowed her eyebrows and faced the demonic version of Aang. "Aang, if you can hear me, fight the evil spirit inside you. So it may leave your body. I know there's some good left inside you. You can defeat this entity, you are stronger than it."

Aang laughed even harder at Katara and narrowed his eyes as well. "I like you, Katara. I understand you. You want to dominate like me and more. I can give it to you, Katara. I'm offering you a chance to live. To be among the new world the Kakorla and I are about to create."

Katara restrained her anger and tried again to reason with Aang.

"Aang… If you can hear me, resist the unclean spirit. Will it to leave your body."

Aang forced Katara body harder into the ground. Blood began to pour from her eyes and they were cut on the splintered wooden floor. "You're doing this without the help of your friends," Aang snickered.

"You don't have people to support you. Now you are alone, Katara."

Katara could take the pain no more. She put all her strength she had in her, and broke free of Aang's tight grip. Aang moved backward in surprise. He had never seen Katara so powerful before. She had become some kind of energy power source. Katara looked at him with her bloody eyes in anger. She bundled up all her power and chi together and unleashed it onto the possessed Avatar. A rumble shook the temple and Aang look frightened.

"Stupid peasant, what are you doing?"

Katara smiled. "Like I said before, Kakorla, good always triumphs over evil."

Aang turned to his right side and through the window he saw a massive wave approaching. In seconds, he began to run but the wave was too close and shattered thorough the temple walls. Water poured throughout the grotto and demolished everything in its path. The waves were seemed to have a mind of their own; they found and escort Zuko, Toph and Sokka to safety outside. Aang meanwhile, was splashed against a large rock and pinned down by the wave Katara had created. After it was over, Katara approached him and smiled. Aang breathed heavily and snarled at her.

"You Bitch! You destroyed my sacred temple. Now my powers are weakened."

"Sorry Kakorla, but the battle is over… You lost." Katara said.

Aang's eyes and tattoos then lit up and he faced Katara. "Wrong, I may be weakened but I still have immense power left in me."

Aang shattered through the ice cage Katara had put him in and in a second vanished into the sky. This was the breaking point for Katara. She fell to the ground and cried her eyes out. The tears fell from her cheek on to the remains of the temple. Zuko and Sokka came from behind her, still drying the water from her clothes. Sokka tried to reason with Katara but she was persistent.

"I've lost him," she said. "I almost had the evil inside him vanquished. But the Kakorla is just too strong. I give up."

She buried her hands in her face and cried some more. Zuko took his turn and sat beside Katara. He looked at her with optimism. "Katara, there is still a chance. You have something the Kakorla doesn't have… Love." "Tell me do you love Aang?"

Katara turned to Zuko and wiped a tear on her dress. "More than anything," she said.

"Then you can defeat the evil that has purged the world. Katara if there's anything I know about you; it's that you inspire much hope into people. You did it to me, and I've never felt more confident in all my life."

Zuko scooted closer to Katara and continued to comfort her. "You have the power Katara. We all know you are the only one that can calm Aang down in a state of madness."

Katara let out a small cry. "But this is different this-"

Zuko held his hand up to her lips as she did to his. "True love is not how you forgive, but how you forget, not what you see but what you feel, not how you listen but how you understand, and not how you let go but how you hold on."

Katara's thoughts changed. Like something had crawled in her mind and flipped a switch. She really did have the power in her. And she could defeat the Kakorla. Zuko had made it clear. Katara was the only person who could break Aang free of his demonic possession. She stood up and flashed her gang a look.

"I know where he's headed, let's go. "Its time to get my fiancee back."

**Closer to the finale aren't we? I promise for it to be epic. However, let's hope I can upload before Sunday. I'm leaving for Connecticut and won't be back for a week. If I get caught up tomorrow packing, I won't be able to upload till next Sunday. I'm not guaranteeing that will happen; I just want to let you know in case it does. Well, the finale is going to be great! I promise. Questions will be answered and a shocking secret will be discovered. **

**Please Review**


	11. The Power of Love

Chapter 11

The Power of Love

The source of the Kakorla was traced all the way back to the fire nation. The gang arrived in no time at the speed they were flying. Appa almost collapsed by the time they landed in the palace grounds. The fire nation was in shambles. The Kakorla had already started its destruction. People who had already contracted the sickness and were wreaking havoc on the people who didn't.

Zuko eyed the area to get bearings on what to do. "Katara, you go and find Aang, it's your battle to save him. Sokka, Toph and I, will keep the minions back and protect the others."

Katara nodded. Zuko was right; Katara was the only one who could free Aang from the dark prison of the Kakorla. Making a plan to meet somewhere at a certain time, the gang split up and went to fulfill destiny. Katara made her way into the Fire Lord's palace and searched the area. It was decorated exactly like the Primer Temple was. And Katara knew that Aang had to be somewhere here. She proceeded with caution as she made her way to the throne room.

Barging open the doors, she took a fighting stance and came face to face with the Kakorla. It sat on the Fire Lord's pedestal and its body took almost all the room. It glared down at Katara with hatred.

"_Peasant, when will you ever learn? Do I have to rip your flesh to pieces to get the message through your head? If that's what it takes, then I shall. _

Katara showed no fear at the demon's words and simply stood her ground. "I'm going to send you away forever, so you can never harm another soul again. And I know how to do so."

The Kakorla laughed and the palace began to shake violently. Katara fought to stand still but the rumble was too strong. The roof flew off in a heartbeat and a large gust of wind overtook her. When she opened her eyes, she saw the Kakorla even taller and more menacing then ever. It reached its shadowy arms to the sky and twirled the clouds pitch black.

Rain began to pour downward and lightning streamed across the sky. _As much as I'd love to kill you myself, I think having your boyfriend kill you would be much more fun._

Katara gasped as she saw Aang hover down from the dark clouds and onto what was left of the throne room.

"Hello again, Katara," he said. "This time, I'm going to finish you. I'm going to put you through so much pain; the buzzards won't know what to eat when I'm done."

He grabbed Katara's hair and pulled it towards his face. Katara let out a small yelp and tried to fight away the fear. She grew stern as she faced Aang. "Bring on everything you have," she said. Aang's eyes lit up. "With pleasure,"

He flung himself at Katara, trying to slice her eyes with an ice whip. Katara moved swiftly from side to side, avoiding his blows. The Avatar reared back, and threw himself on top of Katara pinning her to the floor. Katara felt his nails dig into her throat, spraying blood into the air. She stretched her arm out to her pouch and bended water whip in his eyes. Aang scrambled to the other side of the room, looking half stun. Katara couldn't tell how bad she'd hurt him, only that his rage was building. She pressed water to her throat to seize the pain of the wound she had received. Aang meanwhile, flamed his hands and lanched at Katara with full force.

Katara's feet skidded in the concrete and she lost her balance. Aang gripped her robe and pulled her up to him. His eyes blazing like the fire in his hands.

"I'll slice you to pieces, Katara; I've waited a long time for this."

Katara fought with all the energy she had in her to talk. "Aang, think about what you're doing. Do you really want to kill the woman you love?"

Aang smacked her upside the head and pulled Katara closer. "I love no one," the Kakorla is the only one to follow. Now Fight!"

Throwing Katara to the side, Aang took another stance and bended a large rock in the air. Katara summoned every scrap of skill and strength she possessed. Aang could kill her, in spite of who he truly was inside. She threw a lash of water at his throat, but Aang swung his head to one side and Katara's water blast scrapped harmlessly across his skin. But the blow had loosened his balance.

Katara turned away narrowly avoiding a boulder to her head. Aang summoned the winds to pick up faster and his body was lifted into the air. Katara flashed out a shield of ice and held it around her. With luck it might protect her and maybe baffle Aang.

Aang darted forward with a full air blast surrounding his body. Katara hardened the ice more with her breath and prayed Aang wouldn't break through. However, Aang wasn't planning to smash through the ice wall. He slammed down as hard as he could onto the floor, creating a fissure to destroy ground and sink Katara into it.

Unfortunately, his plan worked, Katara didn't see the fissure coming and was knocked hard to the floor. She tried to get up, but her feet slipped on the blood that had spilled from her head. She crashed back down with another hard blow. Aang saw his victory, and walked over to Katara and knelt down. The waterbender was severely wounded. Her throat was gushing with blood and dirt had sunken in. In addition, the rock smash had fractured her skull when she hit the ground. With all her strength gone, she simply stared at Aang.

"I told you there was no use in fighting me," he said. The Kakorla has blessed me with powers beyond the Avatar State. I am more powerful than any being alive! No mere mortal bending can cause harm to me. I am all that is!"

Katara sobbed as she fought for words to say. She tried pleading with him before, but maybe she should try a different approach. Tell him something she hadn't told him ever before. Something that could reach inside him and bring the real Aang back.

"Aang, would you really kill the woman who's carrying your own child?

At this shocking revelation, Aang's attitude altered, but he wasn't hesitant to question. "What do you mean?

Katara spit a small tooth from her mouth and faced him with teary eyes. "I'm two months pregnant, Aang. I wanted to tell you before we went on the mission, but you were too persistent to listen."

Aang's eyes and tattoos stopped glowing. He looked at the waterbender with steady eyes. Katara continued;

"I love you, Aang. No matter what you might have done, or what you've become, I'll always love you. I know deep down there's that precious, kindhearted boy I found in the iceberg. You're not like the Kakorla, you're stronger. You have the power to defeat him. You have the power of love in you. I know because I know you love me."

"You once told me, that you could take all the stars and match each one with a reason why you love me. But you'd never get finished because you would run out of stars."

A tear fell from the black eye of the Avatar. Memories poured into his mind. It was all starting to come back to him. He thought of all the times he spent with Katara and how much he loved her. The darkness inside him began to shiver. His body began to shake and he couldn't speak. Katara smiled and placed a hand onto his arrow. She took a deep breathed and said;

"In the holiest of spirits and the brightest of lights, I command you to flee evil spirit. Leave this man's body so he is no longer tormented by your wrath. And may all of our ancestors protect him from demons!"

Aang let out a loud scream into the air. Another rumble shook the palace and in seconds it came crashing down. Aang thrashed his head from side to side, and his eyes and tattoos glowed a bright blue. Katara's words were purifying his soul and setting him free.

When the power settled, Aang's body began to change back to normal. His black eyes were gray and his skin was white. His tattoos were blue and his voice was high pitched. Katara, still lying on the ground looked at him with passion. She had freed him.

Aang opened his eyes and gazed at his surroundings. He seemed to have realized what had just happened. Noticing Katara in the state she was in, he gasped and immediately started crying.

"Katara, oh my god what have I done. We have to get you to a healer now!

Katara grabbed his arm and pulled him closer. I'm fine Aang, I can heal myself."

"But what about the baby? Won't it be harmed?"

"The baby will be fine; I'm not worried about that. I'm just so glad I freed you." Katara said

Aang still wasn't convinced. He put his hands to his head and cried more. "Look what I did to you, I almost killed you."

Katara pushed her head up and kissed his cheek. "It wasn't your fault; you weren't in control of what you were doing. I forgive you."

Aang stuttered to say words in reply. "But… Katara I almost destroyed the world. And more importantly, I almost killed the woman I love."

"Don't worry about that, you are purified now. The power of love set you free."

She wrapped her arms around Aang and cried tears of happiness. "I'm just glad to have you back in my arms."

The reunion was cut short, when a huge gust of wind broke in and the ground rumbled. Aang picked up Katara and leaped away from the blast. When he turned he saw the Kakorla, harnessing a tornado and filled with rage.

"_You traitor! I give you everything you could have ever wished for. And you threw it away!" _

_"Well, you'll just be destroyed along with the rest of the world once I'm done with it."_

Aang jumped up and took a stance. "No, Kakorla, this has to stop!

With everything he had left in him, Aang leaped high in the sky to the Kakorla's height and threw out an air blast. The Kakorla laughed and swiped him away. "_Like you said, Avatar, no mere mortal bending can hurt me."_

Aang smiled and flashed a clever look at the entity. "But I'm not a mere mortal, I'm the Avatar."

Leaping from the ground again, Aang darted towards the Kakorla at full force. He then thought of all the reasons why he loved Katara, and why he saved the world for the fire nation for her, and why their love was more powerful than the Kakorla. His body was embraced in a light blue glow and he darted faster towards the Kakorla. Upon reaching, Aang sank into his shadowy skin and waited. The Kakorla laughed harder as it continued to harvest natural disasters.

Suddenly, it stopped laughing. The Kakorla looked to its stomach to see a blue light spreading across it. As it panicked, the glow began to spread more, until it covered its entire body. _No! I am the Kakorla, the one with all the power. I have no weaknesses!_

It then heard a voice from inside. "All except the power of true love," Aang said.

With those last words, the Kakorla exploded. A gigantic gust of wind shook the entire fire nation and spread to several other towns. Katara looked up in amazement as she saw her boyfriend defeat the entity.

After it was over, Aang glided to the ground and was joined by Zuko, Sokka and Toph. No time for talk, they quickly rushed Katara to the nearest healer as fast as they could. The wounds she received were too severe for even her to heal on her own. At the healers, Aang was at an emotional breakdown. He prayed to Avatar Roku to make sure she'd be alright. He never would forgive himself if she died. The healers urged the gang to leave so that she could rest. Aang looked uncertain, he did'nt want to leave Katara's side.

Four weeks later:

Katara stayed at the healers for two weeks, to mend her broken bones and wounds. When she returned to the gang, Aang had never been so excited to see her in his life. They ran up to each other and embraced in a big long kiss. Katara wrapped her arms around him and smiled.

"Aang, I've never wanted to harm you, but I had to do what I could to save you."

Aang looked up at the beautiful sunshine that showered upon them. "Katara, no pain in the entire world, could even come close to what I've been through without you."

"The whole time I descended to madness, and created chaos, I never once thought about losing you."

"You are my guiding light, the one who helped me defeat the Fire Lord and the Kakorla. "Now you are going to be my wife"

Aang reached into his monk robes and pulled out the air and water ring he made. Gazing at Katara's face, he could tell that this time she would accept. Katara closed her eyes and tears fell down her cheek.

"Oh, I love you" she said leaping into his arms. "I couldn't ask for a better father for our child."

The two stood there together for a long time, as the rest of the gang watched in happiness for them. Until now, they couldn't help feeling a strong sense of accomplishment. The Kakorla was trapped, this time forever, and The Avatar was back to the kind, powerful, goofy natured person he once was.

In spite of all this, the gang had learned something that day. For a long time after the war, it had seemed to them that life was about to begin-real life. But there was always some obstacle in the way, something to be gotten through first, some unfinished business, time still to be served, and a debt to be paid. Then life would begin. At last it dawned on them that these obstacles were their lives. Moreover, no matter what challenges come their way, no matter what dangers they might face, as long as the have each other, the can triumph over any evil. And the gang thought about the three strongest emotions they always had in their hearts: Faith, hope and love. But all they could agree that love was the strongest of all.

**There it is finally finished. I'm so sorry I haven't uploaded in a week. I was on vacation like I said and I didn't have time to write. However, this is not the end. I shall write an epilogue sometime soon. We can't forget about Aang and Katara's wedding now can we?**


	12. Authors Note

**Authors Note**

**What a joy it was to write this story. I am quite pleased on how it turned out. Currently, I am still writing two or three epilogues. But they should be coming out soon. In the meantime, I wrote a spin-off sequel, focusing on just Aang and Katara. It's called "Lifetime of Dreams Come True" Go to my profile to view it if you like. Anyway thanks for reading and I assure you a sequel is in the midst. **

**- Endgame23**


	13. Epilouge 1: Knowing That You Love Me

Epilogue 1: The Wedding

Much had changed since the Kakorla was vanquished. The days were a lot calmer and the environment seemed much prettier, of course it wasn't easy getting the people cured. The curse may have been broken, but the spell still left some dramatic effects. People were still very sick in the stomach and were too weak to move. Katara spent the next few weeks traveling the world and healing the wounds of each town's villagers received during the last devastating assail.

Meanwhile, Aang sought out to brew a healing medicine that would cure the remaining sickness in their bodies. He came upon a town, which specialized in healing herbs.

Talking to many of the people, he learned that they have didn't have a medicine for the disease the Kakorla had spread. Much to Aang's dismay, he thought he'd never find a proper cure. But the villagers couldn't let the Avatar down, after all what he had done for them in the past. Together, the collected all of the main herbs around the village to experiment and brew a new alleviate together.

"Alright, Avatar, these are the main herbs that we use in many of our medicines. Normally, our ancestors found remedies thousands of years ago to cure certain wounds and diseases. Sometimes, simply herbs like comfrey can be used to heal aching bounds. And spider-bat webs can be used to stop bleeding."

"Your job is two mix the herbs together, so we can test on a certain sick animal to see the effects."

Aang grew concerned. "What if it hurts the animal?" he asked.

The head healer shook her head.

"No, these herbs are positive properties made for good healing. If it's not the right herb, it won't have any effect at all."

Aang seemed to understand. He was left alone with the herbs to mix. Being told which were which, Aang began to mix three herbs together in a mortar and pedestal. He picked up a few poppy seeds along with some greenstone root and mixed it with lavender. Something told him that this might to the trick. Using firebending to boil the mixture, the powder then turned to a purplish liquid. It gave off an unpleasant aroma.

"Certainly smells like medicine," Aang said.

Aang went outside to where the town's animals were being kept. He walked up to a Hogmonkey who had contracted the sickness of the Kakorla. The poor thing was just lying on the ground spread out and moaning a terrible pain. Aang knelt down beside it and began to rub its head.

"There, there little fella," Its alright, I made something that'll get you up in no time."

He pried opened the hogmonkey's mouth and slowly poured the newly made liquid in. The Hogmonkey licked its lips and gave a disgruntled snarl. Clearly the taste wasn't pleasant. The Hogmonkey opened its eyes wider gazing around its pen where it was at. Aang looked at its legs which began to twitch; its arms were stretched out forward. And slowly it began to get up off the floor and waddle forward. Aang had done it! In a matter of shear luck, he had mixed the right herbs to make a cure.

No time for embracing his discovery, Aang raced back to tell the healers what he had done. Overjoyed by his triumph! They immediately made many vials of the medicine to cover the entire firenation. Aang wrapped the vials in special boxes and placed them on the back of Appa. Saying his goodbyes, and promising to return for more medicine, Aang flew off back to the firenation to meet up with Katara and the rest of the gang.

When he arrived, he found Sokka and Suki waiting outside in the courtyard with paper sprayed over the ground.

"What are you guys doing?" Aang asked.

"We're planning your wedding silly," Suki said.

"Katara decided to go with a water-tribe and an Airbender theme."

Aang smiled. Katara, always thinking of a way to make everyone happy.

"We thought we'd want for it to take place at the Southern Air Temple," Sokka said. "You know, so you can feel more at home."

It will also be a private wedding, so Appa will fly only our closet friends up to attend," Suki added.

Aang smiled even more. This was sure to be a wedding never to forget. He learned that Sokka and Suki had already started what to decorate. They asked Aang if they and some other wedding planners could fly to the Southern Air Temple to prepare for the wedding Friday. Aang agreed without question, everything was going to be perfect for Katara. But what mattered most to him was that Katara was happy.

After dropping off the boxes of medicine vials at the healers, Aang raced back to the fire nation palace to find Katara. Running through the doors as quick as a flash he nearly knocked Zuko over.

"Whoa, watch it there, Airboy. Where are you heading off to in such a hurry?"

"I'm looking for Katara, have you seen her?" Aang asked, looking all over the room in the process.

She went to the tailor's to get her wedding dress fitted," Zuko said.

"She told me to tell you, that she'd be back around 2:00."

Disappointed that he couldn't see his love, Aang waited in his room until 2:00. Falling asleep on the bed, he didn't hear the door creak open and someone walking in. A soft landing shook the bed he was on and Aang opened his eyes to see Katara smiling at him.

"Wake up, Sleepy Head," she said. Aang sat up straight and gazed into Katara's pretty blue eyes. "Did everything go well with the dress?" he asked.

"Oh, wonderful, I picked out this beautiful water-tribe gown that matched my mother's necklace exactly. It took a while to get the fitting right however. Probably because I've become so fat," Katara said while looking at her bulging stomach.

Aang leaned closer and kissed Katara gently on the lips. "You're not fat at all," he said. "You're still the most beautiful woman in the entire world." Katara blushed and replied with a kiss on Aang's lips.

"You are so sweet. And that's one of the many things I love about you."

Aang wrapped his arms around Katara. Embracing the moment like it was a treasure that was going to be stolen. He rubbed his hand up and down her back in a gentle motion.

"Aang, that is so soothing," Katara said.

She laid her head down on the pillow to face Aang from the bed. Aang kissed her lips in a pleasurable way. Katara wrapped her arms around him and pressed his body against hers. Reaching a hand outward, Aang rubbed his left hand through her hair. It was so soft, like her skin.

A warm feeling inside Aang lit up as he moved his hand down her stomach. "So lovely," Katara muttered.

The door then creaked open, Aang and Katara sat up straight to face it. Zuko walked in smiling.

"Sorry to disturb you two lovebirds, but the maids have arrived to clean the rooms. You need to leave for awhile."

Katara glanced at Aang who looked disappointed at the statement he heard. Katara couldn't blame him though. It was a tendering embracement.

That Friday (Wedding Day)

**This part is based on the Journey song, "Knowing That You Love Me" I encourage you to hear it. **

Friday morning came with a sudden start. Aang was rushed around continually by wedding planners and ballroom tendons. He didn't have one moment to himself or with Katara. He had to dress into his wedding robes and be out the door as soon as possible. While he fixed his tie, a knock came at the door. "Come in," he said.

Sokka waked in the door looking fancy in his fine warrior's outfit.

"You're wearing that to my wedding," Aang said looking amused at the way it looked.

"This is a traditional warrior's uniform. My father wore it to his wedding," Sokka said proudly.

"Anyway, how are you doing Aang?" Today's the big day."

Aang didn't answer. He just glanced at the floor.

"Is something wrong?" Sokka asked.

"Sokka, I'm nervous. I've never been to a wedding before. And I just want everything to go perfectly for Katara." Sokka put his hand on Aang's shoulders and coaxed him to sit down.

"Aang, Katara will love you no matter what happens. She's told me about a thousand times. And like I said before, there's no other man on earth, that's right for my sister but you."

Aang felt a feeling of joy in his heart. Hard to believe the man who was saying these words to him, used to think he was the enemy. "Thanks, Sokka, you're a great friend.

Sokka gave him a nudge. "Don't forget brother-in law."

The two laughed in the room for a minute sharing the moment together. Aang could tell not only had he found the perfect woman, he had found the perfect family.

* * *

When Sokka and Aang arrived at the Southern Air Temple, Aang was surprised to how it looked. The whole room had taken a water-meets-air theme, with blue meeting yellow on the tables, the walls, and the decorations. The room itself was just a giant square. The tables lined the sides and led to a much bigger table on the end. Between the tables there was a wooden dance floor, large enough so that everyone in the room could enjoy the music and dance happily.

The walls were decorated ceiling to floor with beautiful paintings or designs people had made specifically for them. The tables were generously decorated with Panda Lily's, Katara's favorite flower. The food had been a mix between the traditional water tribe and traditional air nomad delicacies.

Aang gasped at the sight. He turned to Sokka in awe. "You guys did all this in two days?" Sokka nodded. "Suki had most of the ideas; I just helped get things organized."

"Well, we better take our places the ceremony is about to start," Sokka said. He grabbed Aang's hand and brought him up to the alter. Aang stood still, looking at all the people before him dancing and laughing. He couldn't help but laugh to himself when he thought of how long it took for him and Katara to make the guest list. It seemed that once their engagement went public, every single person in the world wrote to them asking to be invited to the wedding. A wedding with 400 guests is quite ridiculous, and it took Aang and Katara quite a while to invite everyone that they could. Making sure of course that their closest friends and relatives were to be invited first, it took a while to figure out the rest.

The noise quieted and the preacher walked up beside Aang and Sokka. The music started and everyone turned around to the end of the beginning of the aisle. Katara came out from behind the corner with Hakoda by her side.

She was wearing a beautiful water-tribe gown with air-nomad symbols on the front. Aang's heart leaped. She had looked so stunning. Hakoda held her arm tightly and smiled at the people in the pews. When they reached the aisle, Aang was still in amazement.

Sokka nudged his arm, reminding him to lift Katara's veil. Aang placed his hands above her head and lifted it with pride. He saw a smile form on Katara's face when she gazed into his grey eyes. After enjoying the tender moment, they faced the preacher to hear his words.

"Four nations, we gather hear today, to celebrate these two individuals in holy matrimony. "Now, Avatar Aang, do you take this Katara of the Southern Water-Tribe to be your lofty wedded wife to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do you part?"

"I do," Aang said.

"Katara, do you take this, Avatar Aang, to be your lofty wedded husband to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do you part?"

I do," Katara said giving Aang a smile.

"Aang you may say your vows," the preacher said. Aang faced Katara and took her hand.

"I, Avatar Aang, take you, Katara to be my partner, loving what I know of you, and trusting what I do not yet know. I eagerly anticipate the chance to grow together, getting to know the woman you will become, and falling in love a little more every day. I promise to love and cherish you through whatever life may bring us."

Katara gripped his hand tighter. "I, Katara, take you, Aang, to be my friend, my lover, the father of my children and my husband. I will be yours in times of plenty and in times of want, in times of sickness and in times of health, in times of joy and in times of sorrow, in times of failure and in times of triumph. I promise to cherish and respect you, to care and protect you, to comfort and encourage you, and stay with you, for all eternity."

The crowd awed and Aang saw a tear fall from Sokka's eye.

"In the presence of the spirits, friends and family, I now pronounce you; husband and wife." You may kiss the bride."

Aang and Katara's lips met each other, both knowing it would be a kiss followed by many more to come. As they kissed, Aang couldn't help but feeling wondrous. He'd never felt so much happiness in all his life. Better than mastering the elements, or defeating the Fire Lord, or saving the world.

He would never ever forget tonight. When the kissed ended, Katara looked at him and said,

Passion' a word which involves so many feelings;  
I feel it when we touch,  
I feel it when we kiss,  
I feel it when I look at you.  
For you are my passion,  
my one true love.

**Please Review!**


	14. Epilogue 2: A Special Arrival

**Epilogue 2: A Special Arrival**

Seven months down the road, pasted by quickly and Aang was now sitting in the healers waiting for his newborn child. As much as he wanted to be with Katara while she gave birth, the healers rather have him wait outside. The pressure in his heart began to rise. He couldn't believe he would be a father.

Thinking about the time when Katara delivered a baby after crossing the serpent's pass, Aang knew for certain that she'd be fine. Katara was a very strong woman. She had been through a lot. Giving birth was no harder then all the adventures they had together when they were kids. Aang put his hands to his forehead to stop his mind from buzzing.

How much longer would it take? He had so many questions that he demanded answers too. But it was no use in just asking himself over and over again.

As he sat on the ground, he heard Katara's pain cries from inside. Giving birth must truly be a painful but wonderful experience, he thought. Putting his head on his arms, he didn't notice Sokka, Toph and Zuko walk up to him.

"How's Katara?" Zuko asked.

Aang replied, "I can't go in, the healers need to deliver they baby by themselves. They said I'd just be a distraction."

"Wow, twinkle toes, I bet that's eating you up not being beside Katara," Toph said.

"You have no idea." And now I'm worried about something."

Sokka gave a puzzled expression. "Worried about what Aang? You're going to be a father. That's really exciting. You should be overjoyed right now."

Aang faced Sokka; his eyes sparkled in the sunlight. It was such a warm, pretty day, that it hard not to be blue.

"I am, but I'm worried that… you know… what if she… slips away. His friends eyed him in shock.

Sokka knelt to the ground and faced the Avatar eye to eye. "Aang that will not happen. Katara is strong; she has a lot of spirit in her. Everything will be alright I promise."

Giving Aang a brotherly hug, Aang felt once again touched by his wife's brother's kind words. Sokka could be a goof sometimes, but he's got a good heart in him.

When the hug ended, the door opened and one of the healers stepped out. Aang jumped to his feet and tried to hold the apprehension. "Has the baby come?" How is he, she, Katara?

"Calm down, Aang, Katara is fine; she's just feeding the baby now."

Is it a boy or a girl? Aang asked.

The healer smiled. "Well, I don't want to spoil the surprise, come see for yourself."

Aang entered the building and walked down the hallway. Every step he took, brought more of a feeling of excitement. His wedding had been the best day of his life. But today this would top it off in everyway. Aang was the first to enter the healing room. When he did, a feeling of happiness overtook him.

Katara lie on the bed with the baby at her breast, singing it a lullaby. She turned her head to see Aang at the doorway. "Aang, I'd like you to meet our son," she said.

Aang's eyes lit up with pride. He made his way to the bedside struggling not to cry tears of happiness. When he sat beside Katara, a smile formed on his face. He had seen many wonderful sights in the world. But none could hold a candle to something like this. The view of your newborn child, told your heart of many wondrous things yet to come.

Katara kissed the baby boy on the forehead and smiled even wider. "What shall we name him?" she asked.

Aang thought for a moment. The baby looked like him and Katara. He had Aang's facial expressions but he had Katara's ocean blue eyes as well.

Naming the young boy would be hard.

Aang looked at Katara to see if she had any ideas. One look into her eyes however, told Aang instantly she did.

"I like Radon," she said.

Radon, that's a nice name. It fits him. Aang said.

"Radon it is," Katara said. Soon later, Sokka, Toph and Zuko walked in to see Radon.

"He looks just like Aang, Zuko said.

"Yeah, but he has Katara's eyes," Sokka commented.

"I bet he's a beautiful baby," Toph said. She nudged Katara's arm and winked.

Aang took Radon in his arms and held him for everyone to get a closer look. His blue eyes gazed around at the people looking at him. The baby gave a small laugh that encouraged everyone else to laugh as well.

Aang placed Radon down on Katara's chest to feed some more. Radon would need a lot of energy. The tender moment was cut short, when the healers told them to leave the room to allow Katara to rest.

Before leaving, Aang knelt beside Katara and radon and gave both of them a kiss. "You two are the most wonderful things in my life, he said.

Katara giggled, and then embraced Aang with a good long kiss on the lips. The moment sent Aang into a deep long trance. His mind twirled around to the loving thoughts that entered.

When the kiss ended, Aang laid his head on Katara's shoulder. Loving every second they were together with their new son. Aang kissed her cheek once more before closing his eyes and falling asleep on her.

Katara held Radon tightly as she too drifted off. When the healer returned to the room, she didn't bother to force Aang out. It would be wrong to separate a couple who are so much in love.

Before he fell into a deep sleep, Aang heard Katara whisper into his ear,

"I love you because you bring out the best in me, and holding on to that thought, I sincerely believe that just by being with you shall bring out the best life I ever could live."

**The End**

**There you have it, the end to a great story. I have already posted chapter 1 of the sequel. Its called "Normality" Go to my profile to view it. Anyway, thanks for reading. I've enjoyed writing this story very much. Thank you to all who reviewed. And a special thank you to Piefizle73. Your reviews were very touching. Hope to hear more from you in the future. Anyhow, keep a look out for the sequel! Aang's adventures never end. Bye!**


End file.
